


Cover - Drastically Redefining Protocol

by heliotropelied



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heliotropelied/pseuds/heliotropelied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for Rageprufrock's Drastically Redefining Protocol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover - Drastically Redefining Protocol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Drastically Redefining Protocol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



[more @ my tumblr](http://coulphil.tumblr.com/tagged/bookcovers)


End file.
